The present disclosure relates generally to communications networks, and more particularly, to pseudowire technology.
A pseudowire may be used to transfer data across a packet switched network, such as a Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network. In some MPLS networks (e.g., networks utilizing Multi-Protocol Label Switching-Transport Profile (MPLS-TP)), the networks are provisioned and maintained without a dynamic control plane and everything is statically provisioned. When pseudowires are statically provisioned, pseudowire status may be communicated via OAM (Operation, Administration, and Maintenance) messages in a control channel associated with the pseudowire. However, there is no control protocol session to maintain the state of the pseudowires.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.